tampabayhomelesswikiaorg-20200214-history
Goodwill Industries-Suncoast, Inc
Our Mission: To help people achieve their full potential through the dignity and power of work. This mission is accomplished through employment services, training programs and affordable housing. The sale of donated and new goods at Goodwill stores enables the agency to offer a variety of employment and training services, promote self-sufficiency, and contribute to community conservation through recycling. History: Goodwill-Suncoast was founded in October 1954 in downtown St. Petersburg. We began by assisting a handful of people with disabilities to gain work skills and paychecks. Now we help thousands of people overcome a variety of barriers to employment through employment programs, five subsidized apartment buildings, work activities centers for adults with developmental disabilities, as well as rehabilitative community corrections facilities. To support these services, Goodwill-Suncoast operates 15 retail stores and three outlet stores. Website: www.goodwill-suncoast.org Headquarters The St. Petersburg headquarters for Goodwill-Suncoast serves 10 counties throughout West Central Florida, including both Hillsborough and Pinellas Counties. Address: 10596 Gandy Blvd. St. Petersburg, FL 33702 Phone: (727) 523-1512 Toll-Free: (888) 279-1988 Hearing Impaired: (727) 579-1068 Human Resources Fax: (727) 576-2797 Donations Your donations of household items to Goodwill enable us to offer critical employment and training services to people in this region. Your donations also contribute to community conservation. Donations can be brought to any Goodwill store or donation site. If you have questions about donating to Goodwill, please call the Goodwill Donations Department at 1-888-279-1988, ext. 1440 or e-mail donations.department@goodwill-suncoast.com. Website: Goodwill Donations Stores Goodwill stores provide an ever-changing stock of affordable clothing, furniture, accessories, household items – even new merchandise. When you shop at Goodwill thrift stores you help support employment services and training programs for people with barriers to employment. Website: Goodwill Stores Hillsborough County ---- Brandon Superstore Next to Wal-Mart. Address: 1106 East Brandon Blvd. Brandon, FL 33511 Hours: Mon - Sat 9 am - 9 pm, Sun 10 am - 5:30 pm. Phone: (813) 689-6279 Plant City In Plant City. Address: 2802 James Redman Pkwy. Plant City, FL 33566 Hours: Mon - Sat 9 am - 8 pm, Sun 10 am - 5:30 pm. Phone: (813) 754-2778 Ruskin In Sun Pointe Center. Address: 3050 College Ave. Ruskin, FL 33570 Hours: Mon - Sat 9 am - 7 pm, Sun 10 am - 5:30 pm. Phone: (813) 645-3615 Tampa Superstore 1/4 mile west of Dale Mabry Hwy. Address: 4102 W. Hillsborough Ave. Tampa, FL 33614 Hours: Mon - Sat 9 am - 9 pm, Sun 11 am - 6:30 pm. Phone: (813) 874-7077 Pinellas County ---- Largo North of Rosery Rd., behind McDonald's. Address: 1460 Missouri Ave. N. Largo, FL 33770 Hours: Mon - Sat 9 am - 7 pm, Sun 10 am - 5:30 pm. Phone: (727) 581-7069 Oldsmar Superstore 1 mile west of Oldsmar Flea Market. Address: 3929 Tampa Rd. Oldsmar, FL 34677 Hours: Mon - Sat 9 am - 9 pm, Sun 10 am - 5:30 pm. Phone: (813) 792-6092 Central St. Petersburg Superstore At the corner of Central Ave. and 34th St. Address: 3365 Central Ave. St. Petersburg, FL 33713 Hours: Mon - Sat 9 am - 9 pm, Sun 10 am - 5:30 pm. Phone: (727) 346-1460 St. Petersburg Next to Derby Lane. Address: 10596 Gandy Blvd. St. Petersburg, FL 33702 Hours: Mon - Sat 9 am - 8 pm, Sun 10 am - 5:30 pm. Phone: (727) 523-7354 St. Petersburg Outlet Store Next to Derby Lane, West side of building. Address: 10596 Gandy Blvd. St. Petersburg, FL 33702 Hours: Tue - Sat 8 am - 3:30 pm, Closed Sun & Mon. Phone: (727) 523-1512, ext. 1450 Employment Services Every day, Goodwill-Suncoast helps people in West Central Florida secure training, find jobs, become more independent and support their families. Website: Goodwill Employment Services Goodwill Temporary Staffing: A full-service staffing agency serving Pinellas, Hillsborough and Pasco counties. Goodwill’s Projects with Industry Program: Comprehensive employment services to help people with physical disabilities, learning disabilities or emotional disabilities achieve employment success. Goodwill’s JobWorks: Providing meaningful employment opportunities for people with disabilities in partnership with RESPECT of Florida. Serving people in Pinellas, Hillsborough and Pasco counties. Goodwill’s Supported Employment Services: Job placement and job coaching that enables people with developmental disabilities to work for community employers. Goodwill’s IMPACT Services: Job placement and short-term job coaching to help people with disabilities find and maintain employment. Goodwill’s Career Assessment and Planning: Comprehensive assessment services to help people with disabilities develop employment plans. Goodwill’s Adult Day Training: Training program that enables people with developmental disabilities to obtain job skills and achieve greater independence. Choices to Work: Light-duty work for people recovering from on-the-job injuries. Affordable Housing Goodwill-Suncoast operates five apartment communities that provide affordable living options throughout our service area. Each provides rent subsidies from the U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development on a scale that is based on expenses and income. Goodwill’s Freedom Village apartments in Pinellas Park, Tampa and Clearwater are architecturally barrier-free facilities for people who have disabilities. Heritage Oaks apartments in Palm Harbor and Ocala are designed specifically for people who are at least 62 years old with low incomes. In total, Goodwill offers the community 335 rent-subsidized apartments. These beautifully maintained facilities have professionally landscaped grounds, attractive common areas and caring management. Applications for apartments are available at each facility. Prospective residents should call the property they are interested in to check availability or to be put on a waiting list. People who are hearing-impaired should call (727) 579-1068. Website: Goodwill Affordable Housing Freedom Village I Address: 7700 66th St. North Pinellas Park, FL 33781 Phone: (727) 541-6620 Freedom Village II Address: 5002 S. Bridge St. Tampa, FL 33611 Phone: (813) 831-6988 Freedom Village III Address: 1167 Turner St. Clearwater, FL 33756 Phone: (727) 443-6799 Heritage Oaks of Palm Harbor Address: 2351 Alderman Rd. Palm Harbor, FL 34684 Phone: (727) 787-0792 Corrections Services Goodwill-Suncoast operates several community-based corrections programs to help people break the cycle of addiction, assist with their integration back into society, and help them become productive, law-abiding citizens. Website: Goodwill Corrections Services Substance Abuse Treatment Services ---- Community Partnership Program: A six-month residential program serving nonviolent offenders referred by the Florida Department of Corrections. For the first two months, men and women in the program receive intensive substance abuse treatment, working with Goodwill counselors to face the reasons for their addiction and learning to live drug-free. They may also receive help to earn their GED (General Educational Development high school academic skills certification) and job placement assistance. During the next four months, participants leave the facility each day to work in the community, then return after work to continue treatment. It is located at Goodwill’s Tampa Bay Community Corrections Center in St. Petersburg. For more information, call (727) 523-1512 and ask for Corrections. Drug Court Program: A six-month residential program serving men and women referred by Pinellas County Drug Court. For the first two months, participants receive intensive substance abuse treatment, working with Goodwill counselors to face the reasons for their addiction and learning to live drug-free. They may also receive help to earn their GED (General Educational Development high school academic skills certification) and job placement assistance. During the next four months, participants leave the facility each day to work in the community, then return after work to continue treatment. This program is located at Goodwill’s Tampa Bay Community Corrections Center in St. Petersburg. For more information, call (727) 523-1512 and ask for Corrections. Adult Day/Night Outpatient Treatment Program: This six-month program provides intensive, short-term substance abuse treatment for adult offenders who are in need of a more structured environment and assistance to deal with their substance abuse problems than traditional outpatient treatment, but who are not in need of residential treatment or prison confinement. This program is available to Hillsborough County residents referred by the courts. Services are provided at Goodwill's Outpatient Substance Abuse Treatment Center at 6800 N. Dale Mabry Hwy., Suite 130, in Tampa. For more information, call (813) 877-3234. Adult Outpatient Program: A phased program, varying in length, designed to provide substance abuse treatment for individuals arrested in Hillsborough County for driving under the influence of drugs or alcohol and for individuals seeking substance abuse treatment. Following an initial assessment, clients attend group drug treatment classes once a week for four, eight or 12 weeks, and attend individual counseling sessions once every two weeks. This program is available to Hillsborough County residents. Services are provided at Goodwill's Outpatient Substance Abuse Treatment Center at 6800 N. Dale Mabry Hwy., Suite 130, in Tampa. For more information, call (813) 877-3234. Adult Aftercare Program: This eight- to 16-week program is designed to enhance an individual’s new beginning into a drug and alcohol-free lifestyle. Participants are referred by the court or other community-based agencies throughout the Tampa Bay area and services are available to individuals who have successfully completed other levels of residential or outpatient substance abuse treatment. Services are provided at Goodwill's Outpatient Substance Abuse Treatment Center at 6800 N. Dale Mabry Hwy., Suite 130, in Tampa. For more information, call (813) 877-3234. --JeremiahKerr 19:49, February 7, 2012 (UTC) added "addiction" category deleted "drug addiction" Kcappello 17:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) - Updated Categories Category:Thrift Stores Category:Employment Category:Substance Abuse Category:Housing